drquinnfandomcom-20200213-history
Brian Cooper
Brian Cooper is the son of Charlotte and Ethan Cooper and the younger brother of Matthew and Colleen. He is the adopted son of Dr. Michaela Quinn and Byron Sully. Played by Shawn Toovey Vital Information *Son of Ethan & Charlotte Cooper. *Brother of Matthew & Colleen Cooper and Katie Sully. *Adopted son of Dr. Mike & Sully. Episodes Season 1 *Pilot Loses his mother & goes to live with Dr. Mike along with Matthew & Colleen. He runs away to join the Cheyenne & falls & breaks his leg before Dr. Mike & Sully find him. *Epidemic gets sick with Influenza himself. After his fever breaks Dr. Mike gets sick & he's afraid she'll die. *The Visitor *Law of the Land Talks Sully into letting him bring home a hurt deer for Dr. Mike to help. When the deer becomes too much of a problem, he does a little ritual where he breathes part of his spirit into the deer. *The Healing *Father's Day Has to deal with the return & eventual departure of his father. *Bad Water *The Great American Medicine Show *A Cowboy's Lullaby *Running Ghost *The Prisoner gets his harmonica *Happy Birthday He and Colleen try to get Dr. Mike a husband before her birthday. *Rite of Passage *Heroes *The Operation He hits his head, which makes him go blind and later, fall into a coma. Dr. Mike has to operate him. *Portraits Season 2 * The Race * Sanctuary * Halloween * The Incident * Saving Souls * Where the Heart Is * Giving Thanks * Best Friends * Sully's Choice * Mike's Dream: A Christmas Tale * Crossing the Line * The Offering * The Circus - performs as a clown with Loren * Another Woman * Orphan Train * Buffalo Soldiers * Luck of the Draw * Life and Death * The First Circle * Just One Lullaby * The Abduction * The Campaign * The Man in the Moon * Return Engagement Season 3 *The Train *Fathers and Sons *Cattle Drive - inherits Olive's sliver trimmed saddle, helps drive Matthew's cattle home,and is stung by a scorpion *The Library *Halloween II *The Washington Affair *Money Trouble *Thanksgiving *Ladies Night, Parts 1 & 2 *The First Christmas *Indian Agent *The End of the World *Pike's Peace *Cooper vs. Quinn *What Is Love? *Things My Father Never Taught Me *Baby Outlaws *Bone of Contention *The Permanence of Change *Washita *Sully's Recovery *Ready or Not *For Better or Worse Season 4 *A New Life *Traveling All-Stars *Mothers and Daughters *Brother's Keeper *Halloween III *Dorothy's Book *Promises, Promises *Expedition *One Touch of Nature *Hell on Wheels *Fifi's First Christmas *Change of Heart *Tin Star *If You Love Someone *The Iceman Cometh *Dead or Alive, Parts 1 & 2 *Deal with the Devil *Eye for an Eye *Hearts and Minds *Reunion *Woman of the Year *Last Chance *Fear Itself *One Nation *When a Child Is Born, Parts 1 & 2 Season 5 *Runaway Train *Having It All *Malpractice *All That Glitters... *Los Americanos *Last Dance *Right or Wrong *Remember Me *Legend *The Tempest *Separate but Equal *A Place to Die *Season of Miracles *The Dam *Farewell Appearance *The Most Fatal Disease *Colleen's Paper - in flashbacks *A House Divided *Hostage *The Body Electric *Before the Dawn *Starting Over *His Father's Son *Moment of Truth, Parts 1 & 2 Season 6 *Reason to Believe *All That Matters *A Matter of Conscience *The Comfort of Friends *Wave Goodbye *A Place Called Home *Lead Me Not *A Time to Heal, Parts 1 & 2 *Civil Wars *Safe Passage *Homecoming *Point Blank *Seeds of Doubt *Seven Kinds of Lonely *Life in the Balance *Happily Ever After *Birdman *Vengeance *To Have and to Hold *The Fight *A New Beginning Movies *Dr. Quinn: Medicine Woman: The Movie *Dr. Quinn: Medicine Woman: The Heart Within Quotes *"How can you be lonely. You got us." (Happy Birthday) *"I think kissin' is kissin' and fishin' is fishin. That's what I think." (Another Woman) Cooper, Brian Category:Characters